The Subspace Emissary: The Additional Conflicts
by Sentimental Semantics
Summary: A closer look at the stories of different characters during the Subspace Emissary. spoilers
1. First Installment

**Well, hello. I know it sounds stupid, since it was in all caps in the summary, but…MAJOR SPOILERS BELOW.**

**Now we can get down to business.**

**This story was inspired by NalagaOcean777's story, which is titled 'The Subspace Emissary' for obvious reasons. It is by far the best interpretation of SSBB's campaign I've ever read, and I implore—nay, I demand—you go and read it immediately. After all, the explanations given of the world and smashers are what I follow, primarily because I consider NagalaOcean777's work to be canon. Yes, it is very awesome.**

**The story you are about to read (or, less preferably, lose interest in) is, perhaps like several others of its kind, detailing the stories of characters who were not included in the central campaign, or had small roles. I've written about 25 pages so far, and will make chapter lengths as close to five pages as possible. If you look below, you will see a possibly incomplete list of things to be covered in this story. I reiterate that there are spoilers. **

_The Subspace Emissary: The Additional Conflicts_

**Things to be addressed:**

**Wolf's Inclusion, Jigglypuff's Inclusion, Toon Link's Inclusion, Ivysaur's Appearance as a Statue, Sonic in General, How Wario returned, Why Olimar was on the Floating Isle, Why Samus was on the Floating Isle, How the Smashers returned to the Shore, Olimar's Ship, What was happening outside Subspace during the fight against Tabuu, Samus's Ship, Master Hand in General,Crazy Hand in General (?), The Ending**

**Now, let us get to the intro, shall we?**

* * *

When the floating arena where Mario and Kirby were fighting was engulfed in subspace, a feeling of uneasiness settled across the land. The detonation was visible from very far away, and anyone who saw it shared the same anxiety. Something about it was unnatural, ominous—it simply wasn't supposed to exist. The purple orb loomed over the surrounding region, and naturally piqued not only fear and worry, but also curiosity.

Plans were being set into motion—high in the clouds, a goddess would send her most trusted servant to investigate. A reptilian king and his Gerudo ally would begin to set a trap for their foes. A timeless hero would draw his sword once more. A masked knight would begin a journey to reclaim his stolen ship, just as a fearless warrior would hunt down her missing power suit.

The first move in the Subspace Emissary's plan had been taken, and the fate of the world was now in the balance.

Captain Olimar was a skilled pilot, but he always seemed to have terrible luck.

The Hocotatian had seen the floating arena become consumed by subspace, and had recognized a feeling of dread sink into his bones. A further sign of this was that his trusty allies, the pikmin, had grown uneasy too. He knew that this was clearly a sign of something—something bad—but he was also filled with a curiosity upon seeing the expanding orb of subspace. Perhaps it was the explorer in him, he did not know—all he really knew was that he had been filled with the desire to investigate the anomaly further.

He had been traveling inside his ship for about fifteen minutes, with the pikmin onboard as well, when he had come under attack.

The star-fighter that had zoomed out of seemingly nowhere and started firing upon him was far more advanced than his own. The first advantage it had was speed; the ship had been able to catch up to him and stay on his tail with relative ease. The second was maneuverability—the ship was able to turn, as Olimar discovered with considerable horror, on a dime. The third, and probably most important, was firepower. Olimar's ship was designed to hold and carry considerable amounts of cargo, not to engage enemies in dogfights; it didn't even have any weapons attached. The laser blasters on the pursuing interceptor were not only strong, but were also frequently fired—and, while Olimar had done a pretty good job of avoiding his pursuer so far, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out forever. Olimar had changed direction, no longer heading for the orb of Subspace, and was now soaring over the shimmering sea surrounding the main continent

The odds were stacked against him. His ship had been a bit scratched up even before he had run into this adversary, who had every tactical advantage on him. He had already taken two direct hits to his ship's stern, and another barrage could send him down in smoke.

And having his ship destroyed, turning into a trophy, sinking to the bottom of the ocean and—perhaps worst of all—losing all his pikmin was not something Olimar was going to allow.

He had been in worse situations than this one—he would get out alive. As he flew through the sky, Olimar spotted a floating island approaching, and sped towards it. He noted that the closer he got, the more determined his pursuer became to shoot him down.

At another time, Olimar would have been deeply interested in this connection, but he had more on his hands now. As he got closer and closer, he noted that metallic buildings covered the top of the floating island, as well as dense forestation.

Assessing the situation and his ship's capabilities quickly, Olimar managed to come up with a plan.

Now over the island, he began to bring his ship downwards towards the treetops. His company let out another barrage of laser fire, and two of the shots managed to hit the cargo ship's stern, much to Olimar's further anxiety. He knew he wouldn't last in the ship—while his plan was crazy, it was no less intelligent than staying in the ship.

He pulled the ship downwards, passing through the woodland canopy as dozens of branches smacked against the ship's cockpit. To his pursuer, it would seem that he was descending into a crash—the smoke puffing from the back of the ship only added to the affect.

Now soaring just above the ground, dangerously close to an actual crash, Olimar determinedly, set the rest of his plan into motion. He had no way to land, so bailing out was his only option. He would only have one shot at this, and—as he rapidly decreased the ship's speed—he took it.

He flicked a switch on the ship's controls, switching it to autopilot—one of the ships few advantages—and then released the ship's cargo. Almost immediately after having done so, turned the ship over and pressed the 'Emergency Bail' button.

He went flying out of the cockpit and towards the ground below. He had only two thoughts on his mind as the ground roared up to meet him—whether his trusty ship could take care of itself, and if his pikmin were safe on the ground nearby.

* * *

Wolf O'Donnell took jobs as they came.

He had been hired by an anonymous patron—who had promised nothing more than 'power', much to Wolf's slight annoyance, though he had still taken un the opportunity—and had taken up residence on a mysterious ship called the Halberd until he had received any orders. This had caused him to meet several other mercenaries working for the same man. It was only recently, after they had flown over a stadium that had shortly after been consumed by something that made O'Donnell feel a mixture of distrust and—could it possibly be concern—that he had agreed to the mission. A job was a job, but the subspace and the Primid—the subspace beings—were clearly unnatural. He did not like them one bit, but soon he was thinking about other things.

He had felt a deep desire to leap into his fighter—the Wolfen—and engage the Arwing that advanced on the mighty battleship—but before he had even got to the Halberd's hangar, the other fighter had been shot down. This surprised Wolf a bit—surely, a member of Star Fox could not be defeated that easily…

Before he had a chance to fly to where the ship had likely crashed, yet another unidentified ship had entered restricted space. Wolf had flown out of the Halberd and engaged it…but it had not retaliated, instead retreating.

But Wolf wasn't about to leave a job half finished.

He was impressed at how well the enemy ship had been avoiding him, but at the same time was infuriated by it not turning to fight him. He had now chased it across a good deal of the continent and several miles of ocean. They were now getting close to the floating island that Wolf had also been given the mission of guarding. This only made him more overzealous to do away with his aggravating quarry, who's rusty ship had proved a surprisingly versatile target.

On the subject of defending the floating fortress, that also bothered Wolf a bit. It was certainly mysterious—after all, floating land masses tended to give that effect—and Wolf had been told nothing about it, or the Primid, for that matter. The feeling of being kept in the dark was not something Wolf liked, at all. If he had the chance to get more information, he knew he would instantly take it.

Right now, though, he was focused on blasting his target to bits and recovering the trophy of the pilot…A task that was proving very challenging.

However, Wolf saw his chance as the ship began to slightly lower in altitude, and pulled the trigger. The Wolfen released a burst of deadly lasers, striking the back of the leading ship. Exuding smoke, it punched through the layer of treetops on the isle.

Wolf grinned to himself, baring his sharp fangs, but the grin disappeared as the ship flew back out of the canopy seconds later. Wolf let out a growl of anger, and fired again, but missed; the purple and white ship he was chasing banked to the left and began to head back towards the mainland.

Wolf glared out at the still-retreating ship and sped after it, not noticing that it no longer had a pilot.

* * *

**This is, I hope, a likeable start. I am dealing with the problem that the dashes I used to separate text, like so many other writers on this site, are being hunted down by some form of programming-demon or one of the annoying Microsoft Word sentient paper-clip's cohorts. That is the reason there are no breakers. Please just hang in there for now... Also, since you are reading this, I must apologize for the long author's notes; I assure you it will not continue. Until the next update please—aha! Thought I was going to say R & R, didn't you? Well, I will try and think of something different.**

'**Please…um…deposit…constructive criticism or any other positive…or negative comments.' Actually, never mind, that sounds awful.**

**R n' R!**


	2. Second Installment

Greetings again, reader(s)

**Greetings again, reader(s). I will tell you immediately that, if you think you are going to find out more stuff about Wolf or Olimar's ship this time around, you will be disappointed. We'll look into that later.**

**Special thanks to nalagaOcean777 for shipping me weapons of mass destruction to use in the war on insane auto-proofreading. **

**Night Raven, I fear that there is nothing about Marth…In this chapter.**

* * *

The main base on the floating island was complex and deep, and it would take any invader a long time to penetrate to one of main areas. The entire place was swarming with soldiers—primarily robots—that were dead set of the protection of the base's personnel…and the other things the base contained.

Still, Ridley doubted that they could stop the invader he had in mind, who would surely come. Taking Samus's power suit had not been an easy task, but in the end his soldiers had obtained it and brought it back to the base, where Ridley had ordered it to be held in one of the fortress's deepest confines. The number of traps and challenges he had set were numerous; despite the various dangers, he knew his mortal enemy would come. Her suit, which was essentially her power, was the perfect bait. He knew that Samus Aran was a skilled soldier, but he doubted that the human could make it past all of the traps and soldiers defending her suit. Nevertheless, if the human—_it_, in his mind—did manage to reclaim it, he would be waiting.

Ridley's long, toothy maw curved into a grin. This time, he would triumph.

* * *

In the shimmering waves surrounding the main continent, ships were rare. Especially ships as elegant as Toon Link's.

The prow of the ship cut through the water at a speed rarely matched by water bound transports, and the carving of the dragon's head on the front of the Wind Waker made the ship seem even more streamlined than it really was. It was a small ship, but what it lacked in size it made up for in speed.

Toon Link was propped up against the mast, and had been attempting to get some sleep—which was a very challenging task with the sun high in the sky. Giving up on an attempt to procure sleep, he instead decided to watch the clouds go by. The leisurely voyage was something that Toon Link really needed.

Unfortunately for him, things were about to get serious.

As Toon Link gazed at the sky, he noted two dots on the horizon getting steadily closer and closer. Toon Link hopped to his feet and grabbed his sword and shield—if nothing else, it was for mere comfort and the sake of regularity.

The two ships passed directly over the small boat, the first of them giving off clouds of smoke as it sped past, and the second releasing volleys of lasers in the direction of the first. They two flew right past, heading in the direction of the mainland.

Toon Link stared after them for a moment, and then turned the ship around, setting sail in the direction that the ships were flying.

* * *

Jigglypuff stared through a hole in the side of the massive spire which was the territory of a powerful Charizard. Jigglypuff had taken up residence there because it thought that staying in the lair of such an awe-inspiring pokémon was likely to keep it safe.

However, the plan was apparently not working.

Jigglypuff gazed through the hole in the side of the rock formation, looking down at the main entrance to the spire. A multitude of columns surrounded the area, but it was not the fancy architecture that grabbed the Jigglypuff's attention; instead, it was the beings among the columns that were engaged in combat.

Two of the combatants were humans; one, a short, overweight man in the garb of a biker, was fighting the other, a small blonde boy who seemed to have psychic powers. Fighting alongside the young boy was a Squirtle, a water pokémon; it was taking orders from another human standing in the distance.

The battle confirmed the Jigglypuff's worst suspicions; there was a pokémon trainer coming.

Jigglypuff was always worried of being captured; the pufflike creature enjoyed life in the wild, and had no desire to be beaten and taken by a human for its own personal gain. Perhaps it was a symbiotic relationship, but Jigglypuff was terrified by the idea of being caught in a pokéball and held interminably.

For all the pokémon knew, all three of the humans outside could be trainers; however, it was only the fact that one of them was that mattered. Jigglypuff knew she had to get away, and fast—the trainers would, eventually, enter the Spire and find her.

And so Jigglypuff ran, delving deeper into the treacherous environment, into the territory of far more territorial beasts. The risk was tremendous, but that did not stop Jigglypuff.

Anything to escape imprisonment.

* * *

When Toon Link came ashore, he knew something was very, very wrong. Upon sight of the purplish orbs—for he could faintly see a second one in the far distance—he felt a chill in his bones. This wasn't right, at all, and it had to be fixed.

In the sky above, a slight line of smoke from one of the ships was still visible. He looked up at it, noting he would have to move quickly if he wished to keep on the path before it faded entirely.

Armed with his various weapons, Toon Link dashed in the direction of the most distinct smoke. The young hero had many questions on his mind, and was determined to get answers.

* * *

Captain Falcon took a good look around him, noting the tree-covered environment. He had to say that he had expected the surface of a floating island to be a bit more 'artificial', but he didn't much care. After having seen a chase between two spaceships near the island, he had felt the desire to come to it. Deep in his gut, he had a feeling that the isle and the dreaded purple orbs of subspace were connected; and, since the locations of the subspace bombings seemed to be somewhat random in his mind, he figured he had a better chance of learning what was going on here on the island.

He had been very lucky to make it here in one piece; the Falcon Flyer was not a combat vessel, and the guards were apparently distracted by the ship that had come before him. That had given him ample time to set down on the side of the island; if he ever needed his ship to pick him up, he could always program a new location into its autopilot system with his visor. A neat little system, to say the least; hopefully, however, he wouldn't have to use it. He hadn't met any resistance so far, and he wasn't sure if he was going to meet any in the future.

But he had a feeling that he was going to need to get out of here, and fast.

Speaking of speed, Captain Falcon was not about to run about the massive island on foot; no, he needed a faster ride. He had already brought the Blue Falcon, his F-Zero Racer, out of the back of the Falcon Flyer.

He was an expert at maneuvering the little, speedy vehicle, and he knew it would not fail him. He sat down in the driver's spot and revved it up, speeding away from the Falcon Flyer.

A couple of minutes later, a second human—a female this time—stepped out of the back of the ship. Samus was a little more knowledgeable about the situation than Captain Falcon, but had not been willing to risk her own safety by interacting with him, for fear he was working for the other side. Indeed, after she had stolen aboard, he had considered showing herself to the pilot of the ship; in the end, however, she instead stayed concealed in the cargo bay, hiding behind a pair of spare fuel tanks…which was an unsettling feeling.

Still, crouching behind combustibles was not nearly as unsettling as the vibe that the subspace beings—and subspace in general—gave off. Plus, Samus had already made a connection between the subspace beings, the robots she had seen manipulating the subspace bombs (though recon, of course; she had not gotten very close to a live bomb), and the loss of her power suit.

Samus was on the hunt now, and nothing was going to stop her.

**Some of these characters may not be revisited later in the story, since the Susbpace Emissary covers their tales, but we're certainly not done with some of them. Also, I _DO _realize that the breaks in text are very frequent--believe me, I'm a-working on it.  
**

**Until next time, read, review, and, to those of you who have Brawl (which I do not), revel in glee. Also, I was just doing a little experiment with a couple of friends…If you have Brawl, Melee, or the Original (awesome game, I was playing it nonstop for the last two weekends), and are planning to review (or P.M., whichever), please inform me who you're favorite character is, and if that is the same character you are best at the game with. Or, you could simply do none of that…But I am trying to collect some evidence, so, if you have the time…**


	3. Third Installment

**So, here-a we go, the third installment. There IS Marth material inside, for those of you who are wondering…As well as s'more from the first installment (I decided that, since they're really just groups of page-ish long perspectives, 'chapter' isn't really very fitting). I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

For a creature so un-athletic in appearance, Jigglypuff was actually quite fast and nimble. Her short feet trotted rapidly across the treacherous terrain of the Spire, carrying her past natural and unnatural dangers. Occasionally she would turn and look behind her, paranoid with the fear of the trainer—or trainers, as it might be—finding her.

There were things in the Spire that seemed abnormal, but Jigglypuff was not about to stop and investigate now; not with what seemed to be a much larger danger following her.

Jigglypuff was running down a long hallway when a deep noise—a combination of a croak, a bark, and a growl—emanated from the shadows in front of her. She stopped fearfully, gazing into the darkness ahead. She gulped in fear, not only for the fear of a fight, but also knowing that this would slow her down in her flight from the humans.

The beast that emerged from the darkness was short, but large. It appeared to be some form of large reptilian, perhaps a dinosaur, with an opened, blossoming bulb—more accurately, a bud—situated on its wide back.

The Ivysaur, like most of its kin, was territorial, and was not happy to see another pokémon wandering into his territory. There was a distinct hierarchy in the Spire—he was second only to the Charizard, and he grudgingly admitted it only because the winged had an elemental advantage over the Ivysaur, not only with fire, but also flight. Ivysaur had considered, at one time or another, going up against the king of the Spire, but had never actually done so. This Jigglypuff, however, was a different matter…

Jigglypuff would normally be somewhat nervous, and would avoid a fight, but not in this case; now, her freedom was on the line. As the Ivysaur extended its vines, she determinedly raised her stubby fists.

* * *

Were where they?

There were many questions in the swordsman's head as he stared out into the dark, gloomy wasteland, but that was probably the largest one.

Sentient life…it was…gone.

It was only himself, alone, in the ruins of a once-glorious castle. Where were those who had defended it? Where were those who had assaulted it? By the looks of things, both factions were long gone…

Why was he here? He wasn't exactly sure, in all honesty. In this new world, where he seemed to have been reincarnated, nothing was certain. Where were the battle-hardened warriors from his past life, his companions? Why were they not here with him, in this desolate place?

Of course, Marth was wondering where his allies were because, by the appearance of the large army of Primid heading towards the castle, he could really use some help.

It was a massive horde; they all moved together towards the fort, perhaps sensing the presence of a living that was not one of their kin. As one, the Primid army strode to the fort, and all Marth could do was watch them come.

He had no artillery or archers to assail them from this distance, and when they got closer, he would have no footsoldiers to meet them. It was just him against this enormous force, which he had no doubt were hostile.

But then…so be it. If he was alone, that did not mean he would not fight. He had become more of a commander during his time in war, but he knew sword combat to the letter. The Falchion had never failed him before, but against these odds, Marth did admit he was not likely to come out alive without help.

So he raised his sword high, goading the Primid further towards him as light shined off of the Falchion's edge.

He stood alone. The last of the brave.

* * *

Of all the prey Wolf had ever attacked, this was definitely one of the most aggravating.

For what seemed like an eternity, he had chased after the pink and white ship, attempting to send it down to earth in an explosion of fire. However, the ship had managed to stay airborne, despite several direct hits, and continued in what seemed like a random pattern of directions. Wolf had doggedly (no pun intended) stayed with it, every minute of its survival making him more and more determined to shoot it down, but much to his anger it had suddenly pulled towards the ground, then suddenly bucked upwards—and landed.

He had flown straight past it, and had let out a howl of fury before pulling the Wolfen around and heading towards the landing site. However, much to his further aggravation, the ship had landed inside a deep canyon, and it was impossible for him to blast his quarry into scrap metal from the cockpit of a star-fighter.

And so he had landed, not far off, and headed towards the other ship on foot. He kept his choice tech with him—his blaster the natural first choice—and, with no scent to follow, all he could do was trust his memory.

He was in the shade of a massive Spire, a twisting sort of stalagmite rising from the earth. Whatever purpose his quarry had for landing here, he did not know, but he would consider asking the being upon encounter; he was going to make its last moments painful as retribution for the long air-chase.

He finally reached the deep, moving trench on the far side of the Spire—closer to the sea—and looked down. It was about forty feet deep, and twenty feet wide; however, a short distance ahead of him, there was a short widening in the trench; it appeared similarly to a coagulation of blood in a vein. In this slight bulge was the ship, standing vertically with two cockpits on the side.

Wolf growled as he saw it, not seeing a possible pilot anywhere in sight. He began to slowly and warily make his way down the steep side of the trench, stepping from one jutting rock to the next. Eventually, he landed on the rocky, dusty ground below, and began to stride towards the cargo ship, one hand close to his holster.

He was thirty feet away…nothing moved near the ship as he proceeded forward. Twenty feet away, nothing…fifteen feet, nothing…ten…

As he took what seemed like his five-hundreth step in the canyon, there was a high pitched war cry. A small creature—completely red, with a nose, stem, and flower on top—jumped out of the bottom of the ship and dashed at him. Quick on the draw, Wolf whipped out his heavy blaster and fired as the red pikmin leapt at him; the green bolt flew through the air and struck the sentient plant in the torso. It flew back and let out a shriek as Wolf put his blaster back, making sure not to cut his thigh on the sharp bayonet. The creature hit the ground and seemed to fade, a red-tinted spirit rising into the air in a mournful fashion as the only, quickly fading memory of a lone pikmin.

Wolf gave a huff of disappointment; the creature had gone down easily. Was it possible that that plant had been the pilot—or, since there were two separate cockpits on the ship, one of the pilots? He doubted it—it was more likely it was some sort of indigenous creature, and that the true owner of the ship had fled down the trench.

And so he would follow the trench…

* * *

Jigglypuff pressed on, dashing past the overturned trophy of the territorial Ivysaur; she would have freed it, but perhaps a single pokémon would be enough to appease the humans…

It was not a very kind thing to do, but she did not want to get captured. Plus, the Ivysaur had gotten in her way—and beaten her up pretty badly, too, before she dealt the battle's final blow. She continued on until she saw a series of platforms in front of her.

Almost instantly, the feeling of dread incorporated with the unnatural beings filled her senses—she knew that they were close, and, for the first time since she had seen the Pokémon Trainer, she was worried about more than just being captured.

She couldn't continue; even if the beings didn't stop her, Charizard surely would. She couldn't turn back because of the trainer. She couldn't jump down into the abyss below the platforms because the fall would likely be the end of her.

The expression 'between a rock and a hard place' rarely gets such effective use.

Jigglypuff grimly decided that she could only go in one direction, and began to climb the side of the nearby wall.

* * *

**I've decided that I'll probably do a little more on Marth in the future, mainly because I feel this part wasn't good enough by itself.**

**I was over at a friend's house and was able to play quite a few levels of the Emissary—I must say, the simplicity of the Canyon level has its charm. Also, just for the record, I HATE RAYQUAZA'S ATTACK STYLE WITH A FLAMING PASSION. I think I fought it with, like, Olimar (personal best and favorite), Diddy (second), Luigi (I'm okay…I guess…), and Ganondorf (I'm terrible with him; probably one of my worst characters in the game). Only Luigi came out alive, and I was only on hard mode. I made some stupid errors, let me tell you…**

**Also, to those who sent me things on who they use/who they like, if you are wondering…The experiment itself started when I said that people usually like their best character, but may have a favorite character that is not their best one, and he was like, "Nah," and I was like, "O RLY?" …So yeah, drop a review on the way out, if you please. **


	4. Fourth Installment

**Here is another…Also, the odd-proofreading army has taken a new offensive: The first three words you write in the document are repeated! Take heed, and edit, or we'll be up to our necks in WTFs. **

* * *

Four Roaders—special types of Primid—zoomed across the long, harsh desert. The clouds of dust flung up behind the four red, single-wheeled monstrosities was enough to throw off any pursuer, but they were not being pursued. Instead, they were chasing something.

Or, more accurately, attempting to chase it.

In front of them, rapidly gaining speed, was—as it appeared to the naked eye—a blur of blue. The blur was, in fact, the self proclaimed 'fastest thing alive', which very well might have been.

Sonic the Hedgehog looked over his shoulder with a grin, staring back at the much slower machines chasing after him. They were fast, true—but not fast enough. Like every single person who had ever tried to compare to his speed, they were simply too slow.

Sonic was rather surprised at their determination to catch him, however; he had goaded them from one side of desert almost all the way to the other; he was heading after a large thing that he had seen flying low over the desert—still not nearly as fast as Sonic himself—and so he had taken his time. He had even taken the time to toy with the four strange things that were chasing him…even though they were making him feel a little uneasy. They seemed to be giving off a feeling of malice, even from this distance, that Sonic didn't like.

Frankly, enough was enough.

Sonic stopped, abruptly stopping in the desert, and the dust cloud building to gargantuan proportions behind him began to disperse. He turned, and saw the four Roaders—though he did not know what they were—continue onward, perhaps even speeding up a little.

Sonic judged their speed and readied himself, getting into a vaulter's stance. When they reached a distinct distance—fairly close, in fact, he leapt up and forward, high into the air above. He then outstretched his left leg and came zooming back down, his red shoe heavily colliding with the first Roader.

It spun out as it continued forward, and Sonic expertly hopped from the top of it to the second, landing directly on top of it. He decapitated the strange machine/subspace hybrid with a strong roundhouse kick, and it, too, began to crumble in a mess of gears and goo. He leapt off of it onto the ground nearby, curling into a ball and spinning in place rapidly as the second two advanced, undaunted, towards him.

He flew forward suddenly, still spinning at a frightening speed, and connected with the front of the leading Roader (from the remaining two). It shattered as Sonic sped right through it and landed on the last one, hitting it with slightly decreased force; it did not destroy the thing, but instead pushed it over onto its back. Sonic continued to spin, drilling through the front of the Roader. He then uncurled and leapt off of it, landing squarely on two feet and a single supportive hand, his other one raised in a taunting flair. The Roader lay still for second before exploding in the distance, parts flying up in every direction.

Sonic dusted himself off, and then continued at a run, heading in the direction of a tall Spire—the direction that he had seen the large machine—actually, though he did not know it, a subspace cyborg called Galleom—he was leisurely following go. Of course, 'leisurely following' was more than five times the sprinting speed of an average human.

He would catch up to the thing in no time.

* * *

Wolf had traveled farther down the long trench, far past the Hocotatian ship. The Hocotatian ship hadn't moved since it landed, but it had let out a 'brzzzt' of self congratulation and triumph now and then.

How often had it been done? A machine, prejudiced as being 'calculating and heartless' had not only saved its owner's life through distraction, but had managed to save itself as well?

The organic following him had surely been fooled by the ship's expert maneuver. When it came into the trench in search of a pilot—automatically assuming that there was one, a tragic mistake—he would have been completely thrown off even if the pikmin had not attacked him. The presence of one extra pikmin that had not fallen out with Olimar had proved unimportant to the ship, but perhaps its sacrifice would end up saving the Hocotatian—as soon as it was in the right shape, the ship would return to the Island of the Ancients in search of its wayward pilot.

Still, it could not believe its good fortune. Truly, this was a day for synthetic beings to cherish.

Letting out another loud buzz of triumph, the ship scanned itself for any damages. One of its thrusters was making a strange sputtering noise that it did not like…

On closer analysis, the ship grimly assessed the fact that it would be unable to make it all the way back to the floating island without proper repairs. It would sputter out and freefall over the ocean somewhere between the floating isle and the mainland. And that was simply not to be allowed.

Even with this bad news, however, the ship's high spirits were virtually undamaged. And so, it continued to wait, buzzing in mirth every now and then.

* * *

Olimar's came to slowly, seeing nothing except for darkness for few seconds. Eventually, the shadows began to retreat to the corners of his vision, and he was instead blessed with the sight of the ground.

Not much of a change, but Olimar was glad for it.

He rolled over and instantly regretted doing so; a beam of light blasted into his eyes, momentarily blinding him. After a few seconds he reopened his eyes, squinting slightly.

All around his prone body were pikmin, expectantly watching him for signs of movement.

A surge of relief passed through him; they were alright. At least, most of them; he could count at least fifty of them swarming about him.

As he weakly got to his feet, the pikmin—seeing their leader recover—jumped about and chirped in delight. Olimar, meanwhile, noted how sore his body felt with great displeasure. It hurt to move—though he doubted that anything was broken. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he looked at his plant followers—they were so full of energy, so prepared, so right loyal—what he would have given to have their stamina.

But Olimar's thoughts did not dwell on his merry fellows, instead turning to more unfortunate things…one being the situation about him. How on Hocotate was he going to get out of here? No ship, stranded far from the mainland, possibly surrounded of hostiles…It reminded him of something, to be sure.

* * *

With several light coughs, Jigglypuff pulled herself out of a small hole in the side of the Spire.

She had been lucky, to say the least; after having climbed for a long period of time, dodging several attacks from the unnatural beings that were becoming more and more frequent—much to her fear—she had found a small hole, probably made by a creature not much larger than she was. She had squirmed through it—now knowing that she was safe from the humans, but perhaps not from the Primid.

She had pulled herself through the darkness of the tunnel for a good deal of time—longer than she was climbing—and was finally blessed with a light at the end of the tunnel. Her efforts redoubled, she had scrambled towards the end until she had finally been in the outside.

She got to her stubby feet and looked about her. The surroundings were somewhat like a desert, but she could spy a few bits of foliage here and there.

What she did not see, however, was the arrow-like beam flying at her from a distance. It flew at her, and she turned towards it just in time to see it, a black-and-yellow streak soaring towards her spherical frame.

It passed right through her—no cut, no blood—and she fell backwards, turning into a trophy as she did so.

A group of Primid soldiers ran out from behind a tree with surprising speed, hefted up the trophy, and ran off with it.

* * *

Whoever this bastard leading him on this chase was, Wolf was going to obliterate him.

He had stayed loyal to the hunt since first seeing the cargo ship, and had followed it across many, many miles. He had then followed it on foot…until now, where his misfortune seemed to reach a climax.

The canyon was a dead end.

Wolf howled in sheer fury, regretting having taken up the mission for the umpteenth time. This was aggravating to an extent he had never known existed. However, at each turn for the worse, Wolf swore to get back at the one who was putting him through this.

Wolf turned, and decided that his best option now was to return to the Hocotatian ship, search it, and wait to see if anyone arrived at it. Perhaps that plant-thing _had _been the pilot…He doubted it, despite having no evidence of anything else doing so. Wolf had never been one to contemplate on the evidence too hard.

Wolf was getting close to the landing site of the quarry's ship when there was a loud explosion. He looked up in the direction of the towering Spire, seeing that an orb of purple was rapidly expanding.

This was not turning out to be a good day.

**So, I fear that my interpretation of Sonic is somewhat different than nalagaOcean777's, because I actually wrote this before I read the other take. So that will be different in the story, but other than that I hope to remain canon. **

**Review, on the quickfast, if you please. Also, you Smash people probably have no idea what I mean, but…I CAN HAS RECON!?**


	5. Fifth Installment

**"You called down the Thunder?"**

* * *

The ship saw it all.

The ship saw the giant machine, holding something in one of its large hands, fly up towards the top of the Spire. The ship saw the burst of lightning just before the hand broke off and plummeted towards the earth below. The ship saw the robot become absorbed into a quickly expanding orb of subspace.

Calculations were made. A decision came to mind.

While it was not in perfect condition, and could not get very far, getting away from that destructive force was a top priority. The exhaust ports on the bottom of the ship sputtered, and then flared.

The ship let out a buzz of anxiety, wondering if it would be able to escape the growing orb…However, as another threat came into view, the top of the ship (which was, in actuality, a detachable exploration pod) turned down the canyon and saw the figure of the enemy pilot, Wolf O'Donnell, dashing forward.

It heaved itself off of the ground, now worried about this other threat as well; what if the adversary had seen through the ruse? What if he was coming back to commandeer or destroy the ship itself? For Olimar's sake, that could not be allowed to happen.

Wolf frowned as he saw the ship take off; he needed it to get out of this area before Subspace consumed him. It was rising now…Higher, higher…He wouldn't be left here, not by this blasted hunk of junk.

Wolf leapt a good distance, hurling himself at the ship. As it rose into the sky, his right claw dug deep into the bottom of the ship, which let out a 'brzzt' noise in shock.

It rose and turned away from the purple danger—which was still expanding—and flew with reckless abandon, not only because it was damaged but also because it was attempting to throw Wolf off. Wolf held tightly, but his claws were slowly sliding…

Suddenly, Wolf lost grip of the side of the ship, and fell towards the ground below. He ship let out another 'brzzt!' that was a combination of relief and mockery of the organic. It sped off towards the shoreline, leaving Wolf on the ground below, firing a pair of shots after the ship in a futile fashion.

Seeing no other option, Wolf sprinted as fast as he could away from the explosion. He had gained a good distance in his short time on the ship, but he did not know if it would be enough.

* * *

Toon Link's catlike eyes spied something strange farther down the coast. A group of artificial looking, humanoid apparitions that gave off a vibe similar to that that he felt upon witnessing one of the subspace bombs take affect were hefting the trophy of an odd, puffball-like creature towards a platform. The platform was manned by several more of the creatures, and was rising off of the ground. The platform itself was some sort of hovercraft, and Toon Link could see that they were readying chains to put on the inanimate trophy.

This kidnapping had to be stopped.

The Primid never saw it coming; one second, they were hauling the trophy, and the next one of their number was cut vertically into two symmetrical pieces, dissolving into the 'subspace bugs' (as they were nicknamed, not being actual bugs) that composed the being. The others looked up, but presently the other three carriers were smitten like their companion.

Toon Link pulled out a bomb and hurled it at the two Primid on the hovercraft, blowing them to smithereens. He then looked at the trophy, an example of everything not-alive; it was truly a mockery of the original being.

With good will in his heart, he tapped the base, recoiling at the deathly feeling of the trophy he touched.

* * *

Jigglypuff opened her eyes, gazing at the alien surroundings. There was a beachside, a hovercraft, and—much to her terror—a human.

She jumped backward in fear, and the young, green-clad, strange-looking human gave her a confused look. Was this the thing that had turned her into a trophy? Why, then, would it release her?

Had this human captured her? Where was its pokéball, her new prison?

Perhaps it had not captured at all, but merely freed her from existence as a mere trophy. Maybe it had captured her, but had no pokéball—that meant she could run away at any time, if she wanted. But, for some reason, she did not feel a desire to do so, despite having run from humans for a good part of her life.

The human continued to look at her quizzically, but then turned towards the forest near the shoreline, heading towards it. Should Jigglypuff follow? Who was this human, her captor or her savior? Or both?

The short warrior turned back to her, watching her. Was it waiting for her to expectantly follow? She couldn't tell. Somehow, however, she did not think this young human had—or wanted to—capture her. And, with all these dangerous Primid around, an ally was a blessing.

She followed him, and the two ran into the forest together as equals.

* * *

The subspace orb had stopped expanding; Wolf had barely escaped its range, and was now standing next to his Wolfen. He was only about forty feet away from it, and he could almost feel its power coursing through his bones. Unlimited power…

As ominous as subspace was, it was a nice feeling.

He knew it was a potent form of matter, and his job was clearly connected to subspace's spreading…Though he had not been given any information on how. The more he gazed at the surface of the sphere, the more opposed to it—yet drawn to it—he became. Standing there, he actually shuddered, but did not look away from it or even move his feet.

He knew that creatures—the Primid, for he had seen them doing so—strode out of the spheres, which were somewhat like portals between this world and theirs. They could safely go between the realms…Could he do such a thing? Improbable. The Primid were, after all, made of subspace. It might corrupt his chemical makeup if he was to run into the sphere.

And yet…that feeling.

Wolf found himself almost subconsciously walking towards the surface of the subspace orb. Each step was heavy and slow; he had been running from the orb's wake for some time, and going back towards it felt peculiar. Even if he was able to pass through, would the Primid attack him? They had not shown any interest in hurting him as of yet, probably because of his loyal alignment to their benefactor (whosoever it was, of course)…but upon entrance to their realm, would he come under assault?

So many questions and dangers did not stop Wolf. They did not stop him as he strode up to the edge of the orb, feeling the dread and power held within course through him. They did not stop him, finally, from stepping inside.

* * *

Wolf had been wandering through the interior of subspace for some time, and—if such a thing existed—he was probably getting closer to the core. It was, in one way, very similar to his natural realm—but it was incredibly different as well. The air about him felt thicker. The subspace beings he had seen—the Primid—seemed to move with more feeling, more emotion, more…freedom, perhaps? They had all looked at him warily, accusingly, as if he should not have been here, invading their home.

It was rather frightening, even for Wolf. He had never seen the things show any sort of emotion before. Humanity had—before he had entered this realm—seemed to be absent in their every aspect.

He had been wandering across the sparkling, tiled ground of the realm for a good time when he spotted a trophy.

It lay there, on its side, so helplessly…under any normal circumstances, Wolf would have left it there. However, upon inspection, he saw the features of another mercenary he had seen working for the same cause…a short, stocky, pudgy biker. It had a thick, jagged mustache and muscular arms.

Wario's trophy was, in Wolf eyes, absolutely pathetic. Worthless, weak, a mere object; however, in this seemingly endless domain, Wolf found himself wanting some sort of company—and friendly company—from his own native realm.

The trophy was, upon touch, consumed in a bright, golden light. The light soon faded, leaving a dazed (but very much alive) man in its wake. With an 'eh?' of suspicion, Wario pulled himself off of the ground, memories quickly flooding back.

His hover-car and trophies had been stolen. He had attacked a couple of younger warriors who had managed—somehow—to beat him. After that, everything went blank.

What was going on here?

Wario looked around the strange realm, immediately making the connection between it and the Primid—he wasn't particularly wise, per se, but it didn't take an Einstein to make such hypotheses. He continued looking about and saw a large, bipedal lupine looking down at him with a good deal of contempt in its eyes.

He recognized this one…Wolf, was it? Another being working with the Primid—and a strange one, at that. Wario spotted several high-tech gizmos on the being, one being situated over one of his eyes.

The mercenary turned away from Wario and towards a path leading towards the center of the strange realm.

Meh, might as well follow him, for now. After all, this guy probably knew where he was going, and it was probably somewhere important.

* * *

**Apparently the dashes are back in regular circulation. Yeah, no Author's Notes. I just finish a four-hour-long Halo event and...well, yeah...I'm gonna go play some more...**


	6. Sixth Installment

Man…Sorry, guys

**Man…Sorry, guys. It has been a while, hasn't it?**

--

Of all the bad luck! For the umpteenth time, Samus regretted having locked down her ship with her suit. Now, it would only exit the lockdown if she sent in the correct code to do so from her power suit.

And Ridley had done a damn good job at messing up said power suit.

Yes, Ridley—it was not the first time she had taken down the bastard. Still, she couldn't help but feel that she might have been outmatched if it were not for her little yellow companion.

Since she had freed the Pikachu, it had stayed close to her and fought alongside her, and she was glad; it was a force to be reckoned with. It was quite possible that the little pokémon had saved her life by stunning Ridley when he had grabbed Samus. The two of them had taken the monster down together, and had come out of it alive.

Her suit had suffered considerable damage, however. She would have to repair it before she could send for her ship…

But she had more important things to tend to now than repairs. A second entrance had been found, and it seemed that the Pikachu was intent to go inside it, probably determined to get vengeance on the ones who had taken it captive. Samus gladly strode alongside the headstrong mammal, looking for a little revenge of her own.

After all, deep down, she and the Pikachu weren't that different.

--

Toon Link entered a large clearing, Jigglypuff right behind. The trees were growing more sparse as the pair got closer to the Spire—now absorbed in Subspace—which seemed to worry Jigglypuff a good deal. Toon Link did not let it show on his features, but he was a little anxious too.

Suddenly, a bolt of energy—a yellow and black arrow—flew from the other side of the clearing towards them. Jigglypuff jumped to her left, Toon Link to his right—the beam passed by both of them. Jigglypuff recognized it as the same type of projectile she had seen a second before he had been turned into a trophy…whatever had attacked her was back.

The watched as a tall, intimidating biped holding a blaster shaped similarly to the head of a dragon walked into the clearing. The bipedal lupine had a purplish tint to him, as if he was made up in a similar fashion to the Primid. The trophy-gun he held in his left hand, dragging along the ground, added to the ominous appearance; and, if that firepower wasn't enough, the apparition seemed to have various pieces of technology in his possession.

The subspace-formed Wolf clone hefted the trophy-gun aside, propping it up against a tree. He glared at the two other warriors as various Primid soldiers ran out to assist him, and howled threateningly as he bared his claws. Toon Link and Jigglypuff readied themselves for a fight.

--

Sonic watched the proceedings below with an interested expression on his face. A human wearing a green tunic and cap, alongside a small, pink puffball, were fighting a large force of Primid and the group's leader—a rather large, subspace-made wolf that stood on two legs. As he watched, the human whipped out a bow, and launched an arrow at the subspace-made Wolf, which brought up a red deflector shield, sending the arrow flying back at the human. The human brought up its shield quickly, and the arrow clanged off of the metal shield. The far-more-advanced Wolf brought out a blaster with a bayonet at the end and fired, catching the human in the chest and sending him sprawling.

However, Jigglypuff had run up when Wolf was not looking. She grabbed the subspace-Wolf by his collar and hurled him up into the air. As he flew upwards, Jigglypuff floated up alongside him and used Pound several times, beating him up rather badly before he hit the ground with a thud. He got up and threw a kick that sent Jigglypuff flying backwards into a group of belligerent Primid.

It was clear who the protagonists were in this battle; Sonic knew that. By the looks of things, they were going to be overpowered; the Primid waves just seemed to keep on coming. With a 360 degree sweep of his sword, Toon Link cut down several more, but replacements quickly ran out of the forest. Jigglypuff was determined to take out the leader; she flew into his stomach with a fully charged rollout, hitting him in the stomach and sending him flying backwards. The fake Wolf got to hit feet weakly, but was immediately punched across the face by the angry pokémon. However, Primid were beginning to surround Jigglypuff and Wolf—even if the puffball did win, she would be too weak to handle the masses of Primid footsoldiers (some of whom were armed with beam swords and super scopes).

Sonic leapt high into the air and came down with a precision kick. He had entered the fray.

--

Wario cracked his knuckles as he looked around the vast expanse of Subspace. He needed something to fight, and fast…

Wolf looked back at him for a moment, noting the stout man's growing impatience. Wolf was starting to regret his decision more and more every minute, now that the biker—and his very unpleasant habits—accompanied him through subspace. And cracking knuckles does not count as 'unpleasant habits'.

Essentially, this man was _disgusting_.

They passed a rather large group of Primid who were standing there, watching the two beings pass. They did not look away for an instant, and it was somewhat haunting. Wolf cast them a look that stated, more clearly than words, "What are you looking at?" Still, they watched, unflinching.

Wolf had a bad feeling about this.

--

The pain…Oh, the pain! Ridley had not experienced its equivalent.

He shrieked loudly, venting a good portion of rage at his current predicament. To some extent, however, the shriek was the result of pain coursing through his charred and broken body. It had always been skeletal in appearance, but now it looked more like a corpse than anything.

Most beings would have wished for a swift death if they had been in Ridley's position; badly burnt, electrocuted, and injured, plummeting down a seemingly endless pit. The pain had been—and still was—almost unbearable…The only thing keeping Ridley alive was his hatred of the orphan…The human female had managed to survive, and beat him _again_!

Of course, his new upgrades were also keeping him on the mortal coil with considerable efficiency.

Lying on the bottom of the pit in a small crater his impact had made, his body still giving off smoke, Ridley could only wait and burn as the robots repaired him. They had swarmed to him upon the sight of their downed leader, bringing a medley of metallic enhancements with them. And so they had set to work.

Organic medics healed; synthetic ones _repaired_.

There was no end to the pain, and not just from his prior wounds. He could feel metallic enhancements being fitted and attached to his body, patching up various injuries. He was now also being outfitted with several more bits of firepower, which was nice—and excruciatingly painful. His entire body burned, and he flailed his tail as he let out another pained scream.

The R.O.B.s paused, backing away from his writhing form worriedly, before resuming a few seconds later.

Ridley doubted it would ever stop hurting—but he would go through the pain if it meant he could get back at Samus, and her new little pet. The small mammal had hit him out of the sky and ruined his revenge, and he would make its end just as painful as the human's. A pair of worthless, mammalian curs were going to feel his wrath… That much, he would ensure.

The twisted abomination of metal and burning flesh that had once been Ridley shrieked again, even louder this time; the only thing he felt more than pain was hatred. And he would see his revenge carried out if it was the last thing he ever did.

--

Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Sonic stood over the trophy of Wolf O'Donnell as it suddenly melted into subspace bugs. The clone Wolf, and his minions, had been defeated at last.

With their adversaries out of the picture, Toon Link turned his gaze to the massive orb of subspace yet again. Jigglypuff followed suit, gazing up at their destination. Sonic saw where they were looking, and then gave a "heh," of understanding.

Toon Link took a few steps forwards, towards the forest in his path, before a blue blur whirled past him, almost knocking him over. He gazed after it, into the forest, and then looked back at Jigglypuff, who had a similar expression to Toon Link's: surprise.

Jigglypuff shrugged to her green-clad ally, and the two charged after Sonic. They couldn't keep up with him, obviously, but that wasn't going to stop them from trying.

--

**Reviews would be fantastic.**


	7. Seventh Installment

**We're starting to near the end…Not too many installments after this one. Also, sorry its been forever.**

**IMMA FIRIN MAH CHAPTER! SHOOP DA WHOOP**

--

Wolf shot another Primid in the torso as it charged forward, cutting it down. He fired of two more shots, and racked up two more kills.

Even though he didn't really have to.

They had been nearing the core, he was sure of it, when a group of Primid had risen up in their path and blocked their path. They had not attacked; they were implying, as Wolf had caught, that the non-subspace beings simply could not pass deeper into the core.

Wolf had not tried to move past the Primid, but Wario had decided, in boredom, to punch one. And now they were in deep trouble.

Wario slugged a Sword Primid right in its face, knocking it back. He then jumped into the air and slammed into another, toppling it over. He had been expecting more of a fight, but this wasn't bad, he supposed.

Wolf slid his bayonet out of another Sword Primid's torso and brought up his reflector shield just in time to stop a fireball. He then fired off two more shots, killing the offending Fire Primid.

As they fought, they were going deeper and deeper into the core, trying to outrun the massive horde of Primid congregating behind them.

Wario grabbed two Primids and slammed their heads together before tossing both of them aside and ducking under an energy blast. He then turned to see Wolf retreating farther, and frowned. He was wondering whether this guy wanted to fight, or not. What he didn't know, however, was that Wolf had seen something in the bleak distance. Something that was _not _a Primid.

And, strangely, the Primid were backing away. Even they didn't want to go any further.

So Wario waddled after his unlikely companion, also noting the white object in the distance.

--

Wolf and Wario were, to say the least, surprised. Standing at the very edge of a tiled path, they looked up and saw Master Hand.

Wario simply stood there, slackjawed, while Wolf nodded curtly. Everyone had heard the story's of Master Hand, of his power, of his legacy…to see him with your own eyes was awe-inspiring.

But then Wolf noticed what was in the distance behind him.

Sidling slightly to his left, he saw he had been looking at a mere illusion. Master Hand was…chained. Beams of light were connecting him to a sinister figure in the far distance.

And from that being came the same feeling that came from the Primid. It was…unnatural, wrong, unspeakably terrible…except this being gave off an aura equal to entire legions of Primid—and more.

This was their leader. The Subspace Emissary.

The feeling of dread took over Wolf. Without hesitation, he drew his blaster, and fired.

The shot flew towards the blue figure, but it seemed to dissolve before it got to him. The humanoid uncurled, and both Wario and Wolf could sense power and energy growing around the Subspace Emissary.

Just as the feeling of dread reached its peak, another figure flew out of nowhere, directly at the two non-Subspace beings. It grabbed them without slowing down and rocketed away from Master Hand the Emissary. It was a blur, leaving only Wario's smothered "Waa!?" of indignation in its wake.

Wolf could feel himself being held tightly, and Wario squirming alongside him. Wolf tried to reach for his blaster again, but he was unable to.

The blur rocketed past many Primid, sending them flying from impact—or simply the speed of the blur's passing. Wolf tried not to pass out.

And then, suddenly, they broke the Subspace Barrier. They were back outside.

--

Toon Link, Sonic, and Jigglypuff had stopped outside the giant orb of Subpsace, standing next to a starfighter parked nearby. They were transfixed by it. So they simply stood there, staring up at it.

Until a large white blur flew out of it, almost knocking them over.

It stopped nearby, coming to a complete halt, dropping two dazed figures. The three heroes got a look at the new arrivals: a fat biker, the real version of the bipedal wolf they had faced earlier, and a giant, twitching, left-handed glove that floated above the other two.

As the two villains shook off their disorientation, they too saw the blur's true identity.

Crazy Hand.

Toon Link had his bow out in an instant and was pulling back the string to fire when Crazy Hand twisted its body into an upraised palm—'halt'. The motion made Toon Link stay his hand, he looked over at Wario, Wolf, and Crazy Hand suspiciously. Crazy held himself in between the two parties, trying to say 'stop fighting'. Wolf looked over at the heroes with a glare as suspicious as the ones they were giving him, while Wario scratched a particularly annoying itch. It was then that Crazy pointed to the island in the distance, and what he meant to say was, 'we need to go there'.

Toon Link, Sonic, and Jigglypuff continued to stare at the others. It was apparent that Crazy Hand wanted them to work together and head to the enemy fortress…if the massive hand had a way of getting there, it certainly would be convenient—they could finally learn what this was all about. But could they trust these new warriors? They had, after all, fought an artificial copy of one only a short time ago.

Quite suddenly an engine roared to life nearby, grabbing their gathered attentions. They turned to see Wario shoving his vast expanse into the seat of Wolf's starfighter, cackling as the cockpit closed.

The ship blasted off the ground into the air as Wolf gave a roar of rage and fired several shots after the ship, attempting to stop the thief. But Wario was long gone.

Wolf turned back to the heroes and growled, but let his pistol drop and put up his hands as a symbol of resignation. They weren't exactly allies, but he now needed their help if he was going to get to the bottom of the Subspace question—and get his ship back.

Before any of them could object, Crazy Hand swooped in and grabbed all four off of the ground, and then rocketed off towards the floating isle.

--

**Yeah, enter Crazy. Sorry if you scrolled down before reading and just had the installment ruined. But…now you're that much closer to the review button! …Other than that, though, I only have one other potential spoiler:**

**SNAPE KILLS D--**


	8. Eighth Installment

**This is the penultimate chapter…One more after this. Things start to zoom by much faster than they have been in the rest of the story, so…yeah. Here-a we go…**

--

The orb that had consumed the floating island of the ROBs crackled with energy, and the massive steel warship poking out of it was recharging for a second shot—not a test shot, like the first, but a full on blast. As the Halberd flew towards the considerably larger carrier, its turrets sprung to life, trying to cut the Halberd down.

And, just as they began to fire, Crazy Hand was making his way towards the coastline, in hot pursuit.

He knew his brother was somewhere in the orb of subspace, and he knew that Master Hand was in trouble. And, as much as he didn't want to think about it, he needed help if he wanted to save his brother. These…_beings_, who normally were nothing more than a source of amusement, were his only hope of distracting Tabuu while he escaped with his brother. He doubted the little, living trophies could take on the Subspace Emissary, but they were only a distraction. If he could escape with his brother and get the other deity back to its full strength, the two of them might have a chance of—

A stray blob of light fired from one of the Subspace Warship's turrets slammed into the preoccupied Crazy Hand. He had not been paying attention, and the lightning fast beam had slammed into him full force, incredibly, however, he managed to keep going, but he wobbled slightly, losing some of his cargo.

Sonic, Wolf, Jigglypuff, and Toon Link all began to tumble from his grasp, and he managed to grab one of them as he flew. The other three tumbled through the sky and hit the scenic coastline with three resounding thuds.

They got to their feet in pain—but, in truth, they were lucky; five more feet and they would have landed in the ocean with no hope of clambering back up the cliffside.

The three realized, then, that they had no chance of getting to the floating island. Their last source of transport—Crazy—had been cut off. All they could do was sit and wait.

But they were not fully informed of their situation.

The Subspace Emissary had sensed the warriors of the new world gathering on the coast some time before, with them a motley group of ships. And so, from each of the already established bubbles of subspace on the continent, he sent out the order; all of his forces were to converge on the coast to stop the warriors as they prepared for a final assault.

The subspace army was too late—sort of. When the first Primid crested the hill, it did not see a multitude of warriors—for they had already left. Instead, it saw only three. Not quite what it had been expecting, but it—along with the army behind it—knew its orders.

Toon Link, Wolf, and Jigglypuff turned to see Primid cresting the hill—hundreds upon _thousands _of them. Every known type was present in the massive army, and it pressed towards the three from three sides, leaving them pressed up against the cliff.

And so it was that the massive Subspace horde bore down upon the three warriors, who—unlike most—felt a strange sense of calm. There was no fear or dread, simply because there was no alternative in this case to fighting. So they charged straight at the thousands of foes, taking them in a fork; Jigglypuff attacking the left side, Wolf taking the right, and Toon Link heading right down the middle.

--

Tabuu was surrounded by the smaller beings. They ran up in an attempt to hurt him, or fired projectiles at him from afar. Clearly he was more powerful than any single being from this realm, but there were almost two-score of the beings. Every once an a while, one of his attacks would hit home; one of the beings would fall, lifeless, as a mere trophy. However, much to his disdain, the beings would soon be revived by their comrades.

He repulsed them with several more blasts of magic, but they came right back, charging at him with reckless abandon. And though he had dealt massive damage, he was growing weaker…

--

Meanwhile, just outside the eternal maze, a massive, sentient glove lay prone on the ground. Another glove—left handed, unlike the one lying on the ground—prodded its fellow madly, trying to get it to move.

Crazy Hand desperately wanted his brother to wake up. Master Hand couldn't die…it was impossible! Crazy had gone to such lengths in an attempt to save his one true companion from the clutches of this…Emissary…and it would _not _all be for nothing!

He paused and looked up towards the maze; he had released the little blue hedgehog and pointed him in the direction of his true enemy not very long before. Doubtless it was fighting the Emissary now…

Crazy wished he could be there as well, making it pay for its attempts on his brother's freedom—but no, he was needed here, by his weakened brother's side.

Quite suddenly, the ground beneath him began to shake. Crazy whirled around again and looked towards where the smaller ones would be fighting…Shockwaves began to create tremors across the platforms of the Subspace Realm…

Crazy guessed what was going on: The Emissary was the creator of this entire orb of subspace. He was its power-supply, its monitor, its maintainer. If he was to become too weak, the entire region would collapse in on itself taking everything inside with it.

It was time to get out of here.

Crazy grabbed his brother by the wrist, and levitated into the air. The smaller beings…he turned in their direction again, just to see the light staircase to the maze collapse as the quaking continued. They were not allies of the two Hands—well, most of them, anyway—but they _had _helped him and his brother in the end…

No matter. He didn't have the power to get them and his brother. And it was not a hard choice.

Crazy blasted off, towards the edge of the rapidly deteriorating orb. Even if the warriors did manage to get out, they would simply fall to the ocean below. It was unfortunate, but he couldn't do anything about it.

The edge was nearing. He'd done it. He'd rescued his brother. And Crazy Hand noticed that his brother had returned to consciousness as he carried him to safety.

Just as they were nearing the edge of the bubble, Master Hand snapped his fingers. Then, they were gone.

--

**Reviews would be awesome, and let me give a big thanks to everyone who's still reading! Not much longer now...**


	9. Ninth and Last Installment

**Without further ado, here's the conclusion of SSBB: The Additional Conflicts. Normally, I write a parody-chapter at the end of each story, but I have decided not to do that with this one, so this will be the end. Hope you enjoyed reading—its been a pleasure.**

--

Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Wolf, had been fighting for a good deal of time. But the onslaught was endless; the Subspace warriors kept pressing. As they grew more fatigued, the three grouped back together, and were now being attacked by a pincer formation.

Jigglypuff rolled into a Sword Primid, knocking it back into its brethren. Jigglypuff was then instantly on her feet, throwing punches at the surrounding enemies. After taking down three more, she jumped in the air and puffed away just in time to avoid a massive explosion, as one of Toon Link's bombs blew the nearby Primid to smithereens.

Toon Link turned back to his own foes, and performed a spinning slice, bisecting five enemies as they charged. A final one behind them raised its boomerang, but Toon Link impaled it through the stomach, and it slumped back just prior to dissolving. The hylian then brought up his shield to block an onslaught of plasma fire. However, unbeknownst to him, there was a Primid on his exposed side not far away, charging its super scope…

The marksman Primid was hit on the side of the head by a well-placed blaster bolt, and it was defeated instantly. Its hand unclenched on the trigger as it slumped over, and the fully charged projectile fired into a group of nearby Fire Primid, vaporizing one and getting the attention of the others. Wolf once again put his blaster to use with several clean headshots, taking the entire group out of commission. He then whirled around in time to grab the hand of a Primid…a Sword Primid, to be exact. It was raising its energy blade into the air, about to cut Wolf in half.

The two struggled in a contest of strength for a brief interval, but the frail subspace being was no match for Wolf. With a grunt, he yanked the beam sword out of the Primid's hands, and then brought it down in a horizontal slash, cutting the Primid's head clean off. He then turned and chucked it at another advancing sword Primid, and the blade lodged itself in the creature's torso.

The three were growing fatigued, however; Jigglypuff's punches were growing weaker, as were the sword swings of Toon Link. Wolf could even sense that, as he grew tired, his aim was starting to deteriorate. The three would not last much longer.

Until, quite suddenly, the Primid began dissolving. Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Wolf looked on in wonder as the subspace that composed them started to fade and float away into the air, and the Primid armies decomposed.

It was remarkable; all around them, the soldiers were simply vanishing, their matter scattered to the winds. In almost a minute, the thousands of Primid warriors that had surrounded them were all but gone.

And then something even more extraordinary happened; the Subspace orbs in the distance began to shrink and fizzle out. None of the three knew what was happening, but it was obvious that a critical blow had been dealt against Subspace.

Warriors of all shapes and sizes began appearing in their midst; they had been teleported. Toon Link, Wolf, and Jigglypuff recognized others from their past—allies and enemies—in the multitude.

As they wondered about what was happening—what had happened—they, along with the others, gazed out at the setting sun across the ocean.

-fin-


End file.
